The Story of Airiana and Jasmine
by Airiana
Summary: This is a fanfic I and two friends are currently workingon. It combines Twilight with some original Characters. Please enjoy and comment.


**The Story of Airiana and Jasmine**

_Written by: Sabrinia, Amanda, and Julie_

**Introduction**

This story is set for shortly after Bella moved to Forks; two new girls move to town and start school. This story is about Bella and two of her new found friends. Their names are Airiana DeVaughn and Jasmine Swimway, two best friends living on there own after unexpected tragedy. In this story Jasper and Emmett are single men. Alice and Rose are their siblings and nothing else. All the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers, except Airiana which is mine and Jasmine who was created by my friend Amandalynn, who also gave me the idea to do this fanfic. (Just so everyone knows Bella has been at the school for some time, she knows of the Cullen's but has not yet started dating Edward)

**Preface **

When things begin to go wrong there is nothing better then having your best friends standing by your side. The gift of true friendship is very hard to find, even for someone that is extremely shy. True friendship will last forever.

**Chapter One**

The first day of school always sucks but when you move to town in the middle of the year it is even worse. As Airiana and Jasmine walk into the Forks High School they looked around thinking things don't change from school to school, same old white walls and long hallways with lockers on both sides. The only thing different about Forks is that there are multiple buildings with classes in all of them. As Jasmine looks at the map that the school secretary gave her a young lady with slightly wavy hair walk up to them.

"Hello, you must be the other new girls everyone is talking about." says the other girl.

"Hello, my name is Airiana DeVaughn and this is Jasmine Swimway. Yeah, we are new here. Can you help us find our way around?" Airiana asked.

"Well, yes I suppose I could help you. My name is Bella Swan." Bella says.

"Hi" says Jasmine, "It is nice to meet you."

"Hey, thanks for the help. We would really appreciate it very much." Airiana says.

"Hi, it is no problem helping you out. I remember my first day here which was not that long ago." Bella says to the girls. When Bella looks closely at them she notices that they look a lot like each other.

"Hey, are you all twins or something. You look so much alike." Bella asks.

"Nope we are not related however we are roommates because both of our parents are dead. We share a house just outside of town." Airiana looks at her watch and notice the time. 'I will see you all later I have to get to Biology class before the teacher has a cow." Airiana says as she walks to class looking at her map to find the way.

"I have math can you tell me how to get there." Jasmine asks Bella.

"I have math as well so you can just walk with me." Bella tells Jasmine.

Bella and Jasmine head off to the math class which was in the opposite direction of biology. As they walk to class, Jasmine looks around noticing the different groups of people. Then they arrive to class and find seats close together.

"Everything is the same here, the types of people and their groups. Does anything change when you go to a different school?" Jasmine asks as she looks around at the classroom.

"Apparently not, I thought the same thing when I first got here. The groupings are the same basically; you have the rich, the nerdy, the athletes, and the socialites." Bella said. Then she thought of the one group nobody associated with. "Well, there is one more but no one associates with them. They are foster kids taken in by Dr. Cullen. So when you see the Cullen's and Hales I would not stare they don't seem to like it much." remembering all the dirty looks.

"Yeah that's the same everywhere." Jasmine says. "I will try not to stare if I see them, I will have to tell Airi about it. "

Airiana gets to class and looks around for a seat since the teacher was no where around. Finds one near the back and begins to walk to the back of the classroom. When she gets to the back she throws her bag on the desk and sits down. When she looked up everyone was staring at her. She had no clue as to way so she just ignored them and pulled out a notebook and pen out of her bag.

The next thing Airiana knew there was someone pulling out the seat next to her. When she looked up she saw a very pale good looking guy sit down next to her. Airiana wanted to say hello but for some reason she was not able to speak for a few minutes.

"Hello" Airiana says quietly, looking at the guy next to her.

This person just continued getting ready for the class to begin. Not really paying any attention to Airiana at first. All of a sudden a gust of wind came through the open window, blowing right at Airiana and the other person. Jerking up the person looks right at her with a look of hunger and contemplation. As they sit there staring at Airiana the teacher walks in and starts the class.

"Hello, my name is Airiana DeVaughn." Airiana attempts again, wondering if there was something wrong with this guy. "I am new here."

"Hello, my name is Jasper Hale. It's nice to meet you." Jasper says looking at this girl called Airiana. As he tried to fight his instinct to kill, wondering why she smells so delicious.

As the class continued, Airiana switched her attention to the teacher and begins taking notes. Every now and then she would look ever and see the guy named Jasper giving her a look of confusion. Through most of the class she could feel him staring at her, which made her a little uncomfortable yet she could feel attraction as well. This feeling of attraction was a little confusing but she pushed it back. Jasper continued to stare at the girl named Airiana, trying to figure out what it was that made him want her. He not only wanted to feed on her but for some reason there was a human feeling of wanting to be with this person no matter what. This had Jasper so confused.

"Why are you staring at me?" Airiana asks Jasper, after she noticed him never taking his eyes off her.

"I, I really don't know. I sense that you are different from everyone here, I guess." Jasper says. Fighting the hunger yet wanting to be near her for some reason.

"Well, ok." Airiana says and then turns back to face the front of the class as Jasper continues staring.

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Bella decide to pay attention to the math teacher. They take notes and write down the assignment, waiting for that bell to ring. Unknown to the students things were about to change in Forks High and nobody would know to what extent.

**Chapter Two**

As the day passed Jasmine, Airiana and Bella paid attention their classes. None of them had anymore classes with a Cullen or Hale. Finally lunch comes around and the three girls meet up and head to the cafeteria. When they get there they get salads and go find a table upon sitting they start to discuss their day so far.

"Airiana, Bella said there is this group of kids that don't like to be stared at so if you happen to see the Cullen's or Hale's don't stare." Jasmine says to Airiana.

"I can point them out so you know who they are." Bella says to the girls. At that moment Bella saw they walk in the door. "Oh, there they are. They are coming in the door right now."

"Really, oh they are beautiful looking, all of them." Jasmine says to Bella. As the Cullen's and the Hales walk into the cafeteria. Jasmine and Bella watch them inconspicuously as they get close to the table they were sitting at. All of a sudden they hear Airiana talking.

"Hello Jasper, nice to see you again." Airiana says as Jasper walks past. Bella and Jasmine stare at Airiana like she had lost her mind. How does she know one of the Hales Bella was wondering silently?

"Hello Airiana," Jasper says as he walks by. Jasper gives her a smile and walks over and sits at the table with his family. Knowing that they was about to question him about the girl.

"Jasper, who was the girl that you talked too." says Emmett, looking over and looking at the table with the girl Jasper had talked to as he passed it. While looking over at the table notices the other two girls that were sitting with her.

"Hmm, oh that's Airiana; I met her in Biology class. She's a new student here." Jasper says to Emmett.

"Really, do you know the other girls then, they look pretty close, shoot one looks like she could be a twin sister to that girl Airiana?" Emmett asks Jasper. "Hey Edward, can you pick those girls brains for some names and relations.

"Sure I can see what is being said." Edward replies, starts to focus on the girls that Emmett pointed out. Could not read the first girl wondering why moves to on to one of the twin looking ones. _Bella why do they keep looking over here, it is not our fault Airiana talked to one of their own. _Hmm, so the one I can't hear is Bella let's see who the other one is. Focuses' on the one named Airiana _Jasmine he sat next to me in bio I had to be nice. I introduced myself and he did the same, then he said I seemed to be different from everyone else. It not my fault I also think I am kind of attracted to him._ Well, that's something I am not going to tell Jasper Edward says to self.

"Well Emmett, the twin looking one is Jasmine and the other is Bella. There was no talk of being related." Edward said to Emmett.

"Really, Jasmine that's a nice name, Bella I wonder if it is short for something." Emmett says.

"Don't know" Edward said to Emmett. Looking at the girl named Bella trying to figure out why he could not hear her thoughts. Hmm oh well looks at the other members of the family. Alice a cute pixie like brunette, Rose a blonde bombshell, Emmett muscled sports fanatic, Jasper quiet peaceful guy, and then there was me Edward a copper colored hair guy that keeps to self.

Meanwhile the girls continued their discussion at their table. Not knowing that at one point they had been listened in on. Trying to figure out the location of the rest of their class's and eating. Then the warning bell rings. They grab their stuff and head to the class they have after lunch.

**Chapter Three**

(Part of this chapter was copied and changed a little from the draft of midnight sun. Sorry, if this upsets anyone but I needed Edwards's thoughts when he first saw and smelled Bella up close. Thank you all for your thoughts and opinions.)

Rosalie and Alice were pretending to be seniors and Emmett and Jasper were pretending to be juniors like Edward. Alice and Rose headed off to their senior class while Jasper and Emmett headed off to their own junior classes. Edward headed off to junior level biology, preparing for the tedium. It was doubtful Mr. Banner, a man of no more than average intellect, would manage to pull out anything in his lecture that would surprise someone holding two graduate degrees in medicine.

In the classroom, Edward settled into his chair and let his books spill across the table. Edward was the only student who had a table to himself. The humans weren't smart enough to _know _that they feared him, but their survival instincts were enough to keep them away.

The room slowly filled as they trickled in from lunch. Edward leaned back in his chair,

to wait for the time to pass. Because he'd been thinking about her, she walks into the class. Edward listens for her voice from the place where Bella Swan stood; nothing, the empty space where her thoughts should be irritated and unnerved him. She came closer, walking down the aisle beside him to get to the teacher's desk. _Poor girl; the seat next to me was the only one available _went through Edwards mind. Automatically, Edward cleared what was to be her side of the desk, shoving his books into a pile. _I doubted she would feel very comfortable there. She was in for a long semester—in this class, at least._ _Perhaps, though, sitting beside her, I'd be able to flush out her secrets…not that I'd ever needed close proximity before…not that I would find anything worth listening to…_

Bella walked into the flow of the heated air that blew toward Edward from the vent.

Her scent hit him like a wrecking ball, like a battering ram. _I was a vampire, and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in eighty years. I hadn't imagined such a scent could exist. If I'd known it did, I would have gone searching for it long ago. I would have combed the planet for her._ The scent swirled around him again, scattering his thoughts and nearly dropping him out of his seat. Bella sat down in the chair next to Edward, her movements stiff and awkward and the scent of her blood bloomed in an inexorable cloud around him.

Edward leaned away from her in confusion? _Why did she have to come here? Why did she have to exist? Why did she have such an alluring scent?_ Edward turned his face to look at her; the scent was intoxicating, the appealing scent of her blood. Bella kept her hair between them, leaning forward so that it spilled across her folder.

Edward's former irritation at being stymied by her soundless thoughts was weak and

paled in comparison to the need that possessed him now. For he was attracted to this

frail woman-child beside him. He had no control, he just needs to be close, try to figure out why he can't hear her and why he is attracted to her. Just then she speaks.

"Hi, I am Bella Swan and you are?" Bella asks.

"Edward Cullen" Edward says quickly.

"Well, Edward Cullen, it is nice to meet you." Bella says.

"Yes, like wise. Can I ask you a question?" Edward asks. Hoping that she would say yes, Edward turns around more in his seat to look at her better. All the while, trying not to breathe in her scent.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Bella asks. Wondering what this stunning looking guy would want.

"Well, I seen you at lunch, with a girl named Airiana, who my brother Jasper met today. I was wondering about the other girl and the relationship between the two. They look like twins and I think my brother might like the girl Airiana a little. Could you tell me about them?" Edward asks.

"Well, the other girl is Jasmine and they are best friends and roommates. Both of their sets of parents are dead so they share a house together. No they are not twins I asked them that when I met them this morning. They seem to be really nice girls and I look forward to my friendship with them. Does this answer your question?" Bella answers knowing she might have said to much. But if that guy Jasper likes Airiana then what the hey might as well tell his brother what she knew.

"Yes, that does, thank you Bella." Edward says.

**Chapter Four **

Meanwhile Airiana heads to gym class. She happens be the only one out of the group there and there was no Cullen's or Hale's present in the class. Airiana hopes this goes by quickly.

Jasmine heads off to History class wishing the day was over already. When she gets to class she heads to the teacher to get her seat assignment. When the teacher pointed out where she was to sit, Jasmine heads to sit down and wait for class to begin. A few minutes later someone sits down next to Jasmine and she looks up to see this stunning, muscled guy taking the seat next to her. When she gets a good look at him she realizes it is one of the Cullen kids. It was the one that looked really muscular and was very good looking. Blushing furiously Jasmine looks back down at her stuff on the table.

Emmett looks at the girl he had to sit by in History class and realizes it was the girl named Jasmine. Wondering how to start a conversation with her, Emmett sets his books on the table and sees that she was missing her history book. _That's it_ Emmett thinks _I can offer to share my book with her. It's not like I really use it anyways_.

"Hi, do you want to share my history book? I see that you don't have yours." Emmett asks.

"Oh, shoot I don't have one yet. Yeah, I guess if you don't mind. By the way my name is Jasmine Swimway. What's your name?" I say to the guy next to me.

"My name is Emmett Cullen. It's nice to meet you Jasmine Swimway." I say as I move a little closer so that she can look at my history book. _What is that scent, oh god, it's her. Her blood, it smells so delicious yet for some reason I don't want to feast on her._ Emmett looks at Jasmine with a sort of dazed look.

Jasmine looks over at Emmett when he scoots closer and sees his face. Wonders why he looked a little dazed and his eyes were black. Jasmine looks down at the book and puts it on the page that was needed. As the class began she could still feel his eyes on her, looks up and sure enough he was still staring right at her.

"Emmett, is there a problem? Why do you continue to look at me instead of the book?" Jasmine asks, just a little concerned.

"Huh, oh sorry, didn't mean to stare. I spaced out there for a minute. So, I seen you in the cafeteria today, why was you and the two girls with you looking our way so much?" Emmett asks. Needing to get her on a different subject, hoping she did not notice if he stopped breathing for periods of time, having to slow the intake of her scent before he did something crazy.

"What, we only looked at that table once or twice throughout lunch. Our friend Bella had told me earlier about your family not liking getting stared at and I getting ready to tell Airi about it when you all came in the cafeteria. We had looked your way when Bella told Airi that you all don't like being stared at, then the next thing I knew Airi was actually speaking to one of you. Apparently my friend Airiana had met your foster brother Jasper earlier this morning. We looked at your table again to see how your family would react with her speaking to Jasper and Jasper actually responding to her." Jasmine says a little annoyed. "How did your family feel about that, anyways?" Jasmine asked.

"We did not have a problem with it really; we actually asked Jasper how he knew her since none of us actually talk to many students in the school unless necessary. So we were a little shocked he knew someone, let alone a girl as pretty as your friend is considering he is a quiet type." Emmett says

"Really, hmm, alright well, it is nice meeting you Emmett." Jasmine says as she turns to pay attention to the teacher. Needing to distract herself Jasmine tries to pay complete attention to the teacher instead of the cute guy sitting next to her.

Emmett turns and listens to the teacher, hoping the teacher would talk through the class instead of assignment partners to do group readings, knowing that Jasmine would be his partner since he sat next to her. Suddenly the teacher announced that everyone was to get in their groups, the teacher walks to Emmett and tells him that Jasmine would be his partner since he had not had one before and she would need a partner. Jasmine looked at the teacher then to Emmett.

"Well, it looks like we have to do this reading assignment together Emmett. I hope that you don't mind. The class will be over soon I think." Jasmine says to Emmett.

"No, I don't mind, actually I kind of like the idea. I am not in any hurry for class to end." Emmett says not even realizing that he wanted be with Jasmine as much as possible.

Since they needed to read the assignment together they scooted their chairs a little closer. Emmett tried to not breathe in her scent but it was to intoxicating to him. Though there was still the burn and flow of venom he no longer wanted to hurt her, he just wanted to be as close as possible without her thinking he was to weird. They sat there side by side reading together when suddenly the bell rang making Jasmine jump, landing halfway out of her chair. Emmett reached out to prevent her from fall to the floor; suddenly he feels a shock run threw his arm.

"Thanks" Jasmine say to him.

"You're welcome" Emmett says feeling off balance himself from the tingling running through him now. "Well, see you tomorrow" Emmett says as he leaves the class.

Jasmine stares at him as he left. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. She gathers up her stuff and heads off to meet up with Airiana and Bella.

**Chapter Five**

(Written by Amandalynn and Julie, Co-authors of the fanfic)

Bella, while she waits for Airiana and Jasmine, comes up with an idea...The girls had just gotten here a little while ago; why not take them around the town? She smiles to herself, waiting for her two new friends to get over to her.

"Hey, you two didn't get loaded down with too much homework, did you?" she asks with a smile. "We should go around town, maybe get some shopping in. You know, to get you better acquainted with the area."

Airiana nodded "sounds like fun. I don't think we were prepared for the wetness and chilliness of Forks when we moved here" she smiled and grabbed Jasmines arm "lets' go" and headed for the door to the school. She didn't seem to notice that Jasmine seemed sort of out of it.

Jasmine, however, had her mind on the strange feeling in her stomach and the guy from her class. She just smiled at Airiana and Bella and let herself be pulled off to go shopping as she tried to figure out why she felt the way she did. She had never felt that way before.

Edward joined his brothers and could hear by their thought that they too had an interesting day to ponder over. Jasper was wondering if they should go home and see what the rest of the family thought, and Alice saw. Emmett was thinking about a shock he felt when he stopped Jasmine from falling. Edward tried to ignore his brothers' thoughts while he tried to figure out why he couldn't hear Bella's. He was trying to block out every ones thoughts when smelled Bella coming closer, with her two new friends. He heard Airiana talking to Bella about going to town and going shopping and noticed that his brothers heard this too. Emmett got a huge grin on his face and thought _lets follow them._ Edward nods a little and they climb into the car and followed the girls to town.

Airiana, Jasmine, and Bella get to this clothing store and after picking out a few outfits, Bella remembers that her favorite book is falling apart. She looks up at her new friends and says "I need to go to the bookstore. You guys ready?" Jasmine nods and continues to look at the shirts on the rack. Airiana smiles "sure" and so Bella heads to the door, with Airiana right behind her. Once outside, the two of them continue to chat as they walk, not realizing that Jasmine was still in the clothing store.

Airiana walked with Bella and stopped after a moment "Oh! A craft store! I am out of paints." She didn't realize that Bella kept walking on towards the book store, as she rushed into the craft store to find herself some new art supplies.

Edward had been informing his brothers on what was going on, as he watched the three girls from Airiana and Jasmines thoughts. It was a little bothersome that Jasmine was still thinking about her class with Emmett, and so he decided not to mention that to him yet. Jasmine was focused on clothes and so he flipped to Airiana's thoughts but saw nothing about Bella, just paints. He was a little concerned so he focused on the thoughts of the people around Airiana – no Bella. He tried Jasmine. No Bella. He glanced at his brothers "they've split up."

**Chapter Six – Airiana**

Airiana walked into the craft store not noticing that neither Jasmine nor Bella was with her still. She walked to the back of the store to look at the paint selection they had. Though there was not much she started to pick out items to buy. Once Airiana paid for the supplies she picked out she noticed, neither Bella nor Jasmine where with her. She looks around both inside the store and outside yet seeing neither one of them.

"Bella, Jasmine where are you guys?" she says hoping they were close by.

As Airiana searches outside the craft store she fails to notice somebody walking behind her until suddenly she is fighting to keep her purse in her possession. She starts to throw things at the guy trying to take her purse with little success.

Jasper searched for Airiana and sees her fighting someone trying to get her purse. He bites back a growl and head over, putting a hand on the guys shoulder and sending a wave of fear over him "Is there a problem here?" He reached down and unclenched the guys hand from Airiana's purse and glared at the mugger "Now go away, before I call the police," and sends another wave of fear to the guy.

The mugger, frozen in fear, finally moves and rushes off.

Jasper glances at Airiana "You alright?" he crouched down and started grabbing the stuff she threw at the mugger.

"I, I guess so. Thank you for helping." Airiana says to Jasper while fighting back angry tears. She bends down to help pick up the items.

"I'm sorry you had to come to my rescue," Airiana looks at Jasper and tries to smile "normally I am pretty good at protecting myself, not used to having to be rescued."

Airiana stands up and puts everything back into her purse. When she finished she looks at Jasper "So, uhm, why are you at the mall today?" she asks.

"Came with brothers. Don't know why." Jasper shrugged as he smiles "I'm guessing you came for art supplies," he picks up a paint she missed and handed it to her. He inhaled her sent and closed his eyes for a second before looking at her.

"Would you like to walk around the mall with me, I need to find Jasmine and Bella, and I would kinda like to hang out with you for a while if it's alright." Airiana asks.

Jasper nods "sure, I gotta find my brothers anyway, and who knows, maybe they will wanna hang out too. Make it a big group thing or something" He smiled, wondering if he was going to regret saying yea to hanging out. He hoped he would be fine around her but he still wasn't sure.

Airiana smiles and walks with Jasper to find Bella and Jasmine, Emmett and Edward. Looking at Jasper every now and then, liking walking with him and wondering what he was thinking about.

**Chapter Seven – Jasmine**

Jasmine looked around the clothing store. "Airiana? Bella?" Where did they go? She sighed and headed outside and looked down the street. "Come on you two. This isn't funny." She noticed one way; the road was practically empty, while the other had people everywhere. She headed into the crowd, looking for Airiana and Bella everywhere. Frustrated that there was no sign of them, she sighed. She felt something tug at her purse, and having been to New York before, she clutched it tighter. Instead of backing off, she was pulled into an ally and before she could scream, she noticed who it was. "Gaston! What are you doing here?" She stared at the black haired French guy she knew from her last school before she met Airiana. "Your suppose to be in France"

"I left France right after you" Gaston said.

"And you've been here the whole time?" Jasmine asked, concerned.

"No" Gaston stated.

"Then you're here visiting someone?" Jasmine questioned.

"No" Gaton said.

Jasmine was starting to get nervous "then why are you here?"

Gaston pushed her against the wall and held her there "I followed you here."

Jasmine tried to push him away but he was stronger than her "Gaston, let me go."

"No" and then he kissed her.

Emmett had seen Jasmine become separated from her two friends. He was sure the other two would be well enough, knowing that Jasper and Edward would follow after them, and he after Jasmine. As he followed, the brunet vampire couldn't help but notice her being followed by a male that … for some reason he just flat out didn't like. Emmett resolved to tail them closer while remaining hidden in the crowd, right up until her purse was tugged and she was taken into an alley way. What a perfect place for his entrance.

"Well there you are," he said, pushing Gaston away from Jasmine, careful not to use any excess force. "I've been looking for you everywhere, Jasmine." He grinned at her as if to tell her to just play along, though it was veiled just enough that Gaston hopefully wouldn't catch on. Even if he did, he was doomed anyway. He glanced toward Gaston. "I'll thank you not to kiss my new girlfriend, alright?," he said evenly, though with just enough warning in his voice to communicate that he was not above tossing him around like a toy.

Jasmine didn't say anything and just moved closer to Emmett. She wondered what he was doing here, but she wasn't going to complain. She nervously put her hand on Emmett's arm. She realized it was really cold and hard, but didn't say anything, just glared at Gaston.

Gaston laughed nervously "I know you're not her boyfriend. She's never had a boyfriend before. I would know."  
Jasmine looked down, like she was embarrassed about this fact "Gaston, go away. I told you in France, you would never be my boyfriend"  
"You've gone to 5 different schools in the last 2 years. What makes you think this is going to be your last? Or that this muscle head here will be there for you the next time you need someone"

"Because he's not a creep like you!"

"A creep who has been with you every step of the way. Whenever you moved, when you became friends with Airiana, when your last living relative died, I was there. This guy wasn't and besides how can you be so sure he isn't like me. You just met him today"  
Jasmine moved behind Emmett a little, not happy that Gaston followed her everywhere

Gaston just smirked and walked away from them after that.

Emmett glanced back at Jasmine. "You alright?" he asked, once Gaston had gone away. "Sorry about invading your space on that one, I know how some people are about that..." He didn't dare even think she'd noticed how cold and hard his flesh was, nor why such a creep was following her around...But at least she was safe now. "If you need anything, just yell, but we should get you back to your friends now..."

**Chapter Eight - Bella**

Bella kept walking down the street, determined to get the book. She figured Airiana and Jasmine was right behind her still, just not saying much. She smiled and went into the bookstore. About a half hour later, Bella exited the store and looked around.

"Where are they?" She asked as she headed down the street.

After a few minutes of wandering the streets, looking for her friends, she realized that there was no one on the street she was on. Bella started to feel uncomfortable and went to turn around, right as someone grabbed her purse. There, behind her, was a tall tan man with a mustache that reminded her of an evil villain in a cartoon. She stared at him for a second, trying to remember what she knew about self defense but for the life of her, she couldn't remember a thing. She tried to back away but the mugger grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he muttered.

At that moment Edward was searching mind to mind for a picture of Bella, wondering where she could have gotten too. Not seeing anything in these peoples mind Edward expands his search and finally sees her leave a book store. Searching those minds around her as she leaves he knows where to look for Bella and heads in that direction. As Edward searches he sees Bella in this man's head and it freaks him out. Edward takes off at nearly non-human speed heading for Bella and the guy attacking her. As he gets close Edward yells for her "BELLA" still running as fast as he can without getting into vampire speed.

The mugger dropped Bella's arm and she fell to the ground. She looked up and saw Edward.

"Edward?!! What are you doing here?" she says.

The mugger, not expecting company, took off away from Bella and Edward, still clutching Bella's purse. When Edward say the guy still had her purse he shot forward fast and snatched it back throwing the guy out of the way. Edward heads back to Bella.

"Bella, are you alright?" looks at Bella, checking for injuries. "Looks like you might be ok." Helps Bella stand up and hands her the purse he got back for her. Smiling, Edward walks Bella to a seat in the middle of the mall.

"So, is Jasmine and Airiana here with you or are you here alone?" Edward asks.

**Chapter Nine**

"No, I am not alone. Airiana and Jasmine are around here somewhere. We were together but somehow got separated. How about you? Are your brothers here or are you alone?" Bella asks.

"Emmett and Jasper are around somewhere. Maybe they found your friends." Edward smiled a little, having known this already. "So, do you like it in forks?" he asks.

"It's alright, too much rain for me, really. Yet, I have found some wonderful friends." Bella says with a smile. "Other than all the rain, it seems like it might be alright to live here."

"You don't like the rain? Then why did you move here?" Edward glanced at her asking with interest deep in his voice.

"Well, my mom got remarried recently and Phil is a minor league ball player. I could tell she wanted to be with him when he was on the road, the only reason she didn't go was because of me. So, I decided to come and live at Charlie's, my dad, for the year." Bella says with a bit of sadness. "Yet, I am glad to give my mom the opportunity to be with Phil. And things don't look so bad now days." Bella smiles at Edward then asks, "What about you, what do you like about Forks?"

"I like the weather here." Edward smiles and looks ahead of them, thinking: _What more needs to be said than that. _

"Really, why in the world would anyone actually like this weather? I mean it rains and when it doesn't its cloudy all the time." Bella asks with interest and wonder.

"My family loves this weather. It's just the type of place we like to live in. Whenever we leave, I'm sure were going to try and find another place like this. The rain is nice, and I'm not a big fan of the sun..." Edward smirks a little as he says this.

"Really, wow, I love the sun," Bella looks over at Edward with shock and thinks: _What he's leaving, why? I just met him, why does he have to move? I think I am really going to miss him when he goes._

"Most do." Edward nods as he sits down at a table and looked at her, "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Bella starts, going to sit down at the table with him, "There are three things really. The first, are you all moving or something? The second, why are we talking about the weather? The third, I am hoping my friends are alright and wondering where they got to." She continues, smiling just a bit at Edward.

Edward laughs "No I'm not moving, not till after graduation and all. Weather is a safe thing to talk about with anyone. I'm sure your friends are fine, especially if my brothers ran into them. Anything else?" he smiles, not showing his teeth as he does.

"Not that I can think of really. Then I hope your brothers did find my friends. Tell me about you, your family, both or neither." Bella smiles and looks over at Edward.

"Curious are you?" Edward laughed a little as he thought for a moment and smiled again "How about you come over tomorrow and meet them? I bet they would find you interesting..."

"What?" Bella asks, "Really, you, you want me to meet your family? Oh wow, that sounds interesting, sure I would love to." Laughing Bella agrees to go meet Edward's family.

Suddenly Edward looks up, sees all of the others walking towards him and Bella. Smiling Edward taps Bella's shoulder and points out Airiana, Jasper, Jasmine and Emmett. Bella looks up and grins, seeing her two friends with Edward's brothers. When they all collected at the table they said goodbye and they would see each other in school.

**Chapter Ten**

Jasmine looked at Airiana and Bella when they got back home and said "I was thinking about the Cullen's and Hales while we were at the mall...we should write down everything we know about them. I'd be interested in seeing what there is" She didn't add that she felt there was something odd about them and wanted to figure it out.

"Alright," Bella says to Jasmine. She goes and gets paper for them to write things down on. When Bella comes back to the other girls she hands them some paper and a pen.

"Well, I don't know a lot but I will write down what I do know." Airiana says with a far away dreamy look on her face. All she could think of was Jasper at that moment anyways.

"Thanks you guys," Jasmine nodded as she took the papers and looked at them. "I think I'm going to do some research on the computer," and headed up to her room. She turned on her computer and once online, searched the Cullen's name. She was surprised to see old year book pictures - same names, same people, too old though. She typed in what she knew about them, comma's separating the words and pressed search. She just stared at her screen, not wanting to believe it.

Meanwhile at the Cullen residence……..

"Hello everyone," Edward says as he walked into the house. He could already hear their thoughts on why they didn't come straight home. "One question at a time! Please." He heard Carlisle wondering if there should be a family meeting and nodded, "Sure...family meeting..."

As Jasper and Emmett walk in behind Edward they hear him say something about a family meeting. So instead of each heading off to hang out in their rooms, they head to the dining room table and take a seat as the rest of the family walks in. Jasper and Emmett look at Edward then to Carlisle, wondering what this meeting was about.

Everyone sits down and Edward sighs "You all are wondering where we went after school...except you Alice, of course. We met some...interesting people at school and wanted to learn more about them."

"Really Edward, who are they? What are their names? What are they like?" Esme asked, looking at Edward with a gentle, motherly smile.

"Bella Swan and two of her friends: Jasmine Swimway and Airiana DeVaughn. I invited Bella over tomorrow, so you all can meet her...I can't hear her thoughts...it's interesting." Edward smiles a little.

"You're paying attention to humans now? What the hell is that about? Honestly, they are just stupid humans." Rose blinks.

Carlisle looks at Rose then back to Edward. Thinking: _Was that wise Edward? Why did you invite her here, besides to meet us? Why do you want her to meet us anyways son?_ Carlisle leans back in his seat and asks a question out load. "Edward, how is she going to react to meeting us?"

"She was asking about my family, and I figured I'd have better luck keeping our secret with others around then by myself. She's very interesting..." Edward shrugs a little.

Alice nods a little - having had a vision while everyone was at the mall. "She will be fine here tomorrow. In fact..." she stopped, not wanting to say too much. "Bella will be perfectly safe around our family," she smiled a little, singing in her head to stop from thinking of visions.

Carlisle and Esme both nod at Edwards answer. Seeing how keeping their secret allowed them to stay longer in Forks. It was imperative that the secret they held did not get known by anyone, not even these young ladies that Jasper, Emmett and Edward had met.

Edward glanced at Alice, wondering what she was hiding, but not saying anything about it. He looked back at his parents, "So, tomorrow, I will bring Bella by. Carlisle, maybe you can figure out why I can't hear her thoughts and you all can help me keep our secret..." He could tell that Jasper was wondering why he hadn't thought to invite Airiana over and smiled a little "Jazz, can you make sure to try and keep her calm while she's here? I don't want her freaking out if she does figure something out and all."

Jasper nodded as Alice said "Edward, calm down. Honestly, Bella will be fine."

"So, we are having company tomorrow," Esme says thinking out loud. "Looks like I get to try my hand at cooking."

When Esme said this Emmett laughed and asked, "So what are you going to try to fix?"

Alice answers for Esme, "Italian of course," which caused Edward to laugh. Edward smiled at his family "thanks you guys. Let's get ready for tomorrow!"

**Chapter Eleven**

Jasmine came downstairs the next morning and looked for either Airiana or Bella. She saw Airi was focused on her art and figured she might as well let her draw, so she called Bella to see if she could come hang out.

Hearing the phone ring Bella hurries to answer, tripping over the chair in the kitchen. "Hello, Swan residence." She says when she picks up the phone.

Jasmine smiles when her friend picks up "Hey Bella, its Jasmine. I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out today and all."

"Sure, I can come over for a little while Jasmine." Bella says. Bella decided when she got to Jasmine and Airiana's house she would tell them Edward asked her to meet his family today. "I'll head over now, how's that?" she asks Jasmine.

Jasmine smiles, "Great, I wanted to talk to you about what I've figured out...though Airiana might be lost in her art when you get here..."

"Alright, see you in a few." Bella says then hangs up. Bella gets ready and heads over to Jasmine and Airiana's house. Bella pulls in the drive and heads up to the door. She knocks on the door then walks in. "Hey, I'm here Jasmine." Bella says loudly so that they would hear her as she walked in the house.

Jasmine headed downstairs "Bella! Airi's in the other room painting. What are you up to today?" She smiles at Bella "I got something to tell you!"

"Really, well I won't bother her then. What's this you have to tell me?" Bella says as she walks further into the house. "Oh, by the way I can't stay to long Jasmine, Edward Cullen invited me to his house today to meet his family."

Jasmine blinks and shakes her head "no, no, no! He's who I need to talk to you about! Come here!" and runs upstairs to her computer "It's about the Cullen's that I need to talk to you! I found something out!"

"What, what are you talking about Jasmine?" she asks following Jasmine up the stairs, Bella wonders what this is about. "What did you find out, that concerns the Cullen's?"

Jasmine pulled up the pictures from the old yearbooks she found online "Look at this. It's them, only like 20 years ago..." she went to her printer and grabbed the information on vampires and highlighted everything that fit with the Cullen's and handed it to Bella "Look at this..."

Bella takes the paper and starts to read it. As she gets further into the information she gets a look of wonder and bafflement on her face. "Jasmine, are you sure about all this? Do you seriously think they are what, Vampires?" she asks.

Jasmine nods "Yea I do. It all fits and it's obvious they aren't human. What else could they be?" She sat down on her bed "Maybe you shouldn't meet the family...what if it's not safe?"

"Jasmine, you know, I think maybe I should. Yea it may not be safe, you will know where I am, I can call just before I leave my house and when I get back so you will know I am fine. Besides, if it is true maybe he will tell me if I hint at already knowing." Bella says as she sits at the desk.

Jasmine nods, "True… and if you don't come home… well, your dad does work with the police. I can tell him where you were going and all..." she smiles "this could work to our advantage then, couldn't it?"

Bella nods, "Yea, it could be. Are you going tell Airi? I mean did you see her face when she just speaks of Jasper. It's like she gets lost in the clouds. Why is she painting today? Why did you get so curious about the Cullen's anyways Jasmine?" Bella fires off suddenly full of curiosity.

Jasmine shrugs, "I always get curious about people I'm around and well, I knew there was something different about them right away...I think I should wait to tell Airi, I mean, if I'm wrong, I don't want to ruin any chances she has with Jasper. She always seems to paint when she's in a super happy mood and all."

"Then I guess she's in a major super happy mood, I saw like 4 canvases on the floor that I am going to assume are done already. Will she show us the paintings if we ask to see them? I am wondering what she has been painting." Laughing Bella walks over to Jasmine. "I understand about you being curious Jasmine, I get that way sometimes."

Jasmine nods "Yea, she is. I think she might show us later, but right now, I'd suggest we leave her alone to draw. She probably wouldn't even notice us right away...So, what time are you suppose to go to the Cullen's?"

"Uhm, I think in about an hour or two Edward will be at my house." Bella says while walking around the room. "I am wondering on how to really bring the topic up to Edward. Have any ideas Jasmine?"

Jasmine bites the inside of her lip, "Hmmm... that could be a tough one... maybe tell him you were doing some research on vampires and see how he reacts..."

Bella nods in agreement, "That might do it. I mean if he or his family is worried we should find out they might show some sign of it when the word Vampire is mentioned. Yea, I think that's what I will do." Bella glances down at her watch, "Well I should head back to the house and get ready. I need to set Charlie's lunch in the fridge before I can leave as well."

Jasmine nods "Let me know how things go, alright?" she got up and hugged Bella, "and you be safe. If you need anything, call me and I will come out there and get you or whatever"

"Alright, I will Jasmine. I shall see you later, alright." Bella hugs Jasmine then walks downstairs, says goodbye to Airi, who doesn't seem to notice. Bella smiles and walks out the door. She gets in her truck and heads home to get ready to go to the Cullen's house.


End file.
